


Five Guys

by idyll



Series: Not a Pretty Girl [5]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Community: 14valentines, F/M, cis!girl Bob, cis!girl au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-07
Updated: 2008-02-07
Packaged: 2017-10-07 10:15:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/64147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idyll/pseuds/idyll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three Bob didn't, one she did, and one she will. (girl!Bob)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Guys

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://community.livejournal.com/14valentines/profile)[**14valentines**](http://community.livejournal.com/14valentines/) [Day 7 - Sexual Assault](http://community.livejournal.com/14valentines/103618.html)

Bob's not sure how or when she met Pete Wentz; she thinks a lot of people can probably say that. It's like one second you've never heard of him, and the next second--_bam_. He's everywhere and there is no escaping him.

She didn't like him at first. She thinks that's something else a lot of people can say. Pete's gotten better lately, but he used to be really fucking obnoxious and too high-maintenance for even casual conversation. Half the time every word out of his mouth felt like it had been purposely chosen to piss off whoever he was talking to. Even if he liked them.

So, yeah. Bob wasn't so much a fan of Pete's.

Months, maybe a year after she started seeing him all over the place, they managed to have a five minute conversation that was _enjoyable_. Bob had been caught off guard by that fact when she realized it, and had smiled slightly.

Pete grinned back at her. "Hey, do you want to make out?"

Bob stared at him, but he seemed entirely serious. There was just so much wrong about the offer, and the wording of it, and everything in general. Bob pressed the heels of her hands against her forehead. "Oh my god. No, Pete. No."

"Why not? It'll be fun; I'm good at it."

And, god help her, but when Bob lowered her hands from her face and looked at Pete, she sort of maybe stopped disliking him. There was something about the set of his shoulders, the expression on his face, and the desperate manic light in his eyes that made him seem less like a pretentious dickwad and more like a fucked up guy who was just doing the best he could.

Pete took a step forward, his smile shifting a few centimeters to the side and becoming softer-edged.

Bob thought about it for a moment. She really did, even though she will never admit it to anyone. She considered it because she understood, then, that Pete wore all his shit out there for the world to see, all the same shit that everyone else goes through but keeps inside. But Bob had rules about hooking up with guys in bands--mainly, she didn't do it, ever--and even in the middle of being tempted she knew it was a really bad idea to feed whatever self-loathing bullshit was driving Pete right then.

"No, Pete," she said again. Pete's smile dimmed, then restructured itself on his face while Bob watched to something friendly and happy.

"Hey, not a problem," he said with a shrug and backed off.

Bob doesn't remember how she came to know Pete, but, yeah, she remembers the exact moment she started liking him.

*

There has never been a time when Bob didn't _want_ to sleep with Jeph. Simple as that. The second she met him, something uncurled in her stomach, stretched itself out, and started chanting _yes please, yes now, yes him, yes, yes, yes_. Bob had enough self-control by that time that she knows it didn't show, but Jeph seemed to pick up on it anyway.

Bob could see the change in the way Jeph carried himself whenever he saw her. He moved slower, like his limbs were heavy. His eyes would get thick-lidded and he'd lick his lips and not close them entirely when he was done.

Bob was never quite sure if he ever realized he was doing any of it because it all seemed instinctive, like he was reacting to something he could sense but not identify.

It was hard as hell for Bob not to throw him down on the floor and have at him knowing that he'd be up for it, and that didn't go away. Ever. There was always something a little charged between her and Jeph, a fission of _possibility_ that they only barely kept contained with his teasing and her deliberate non-reactions.

(A couple of months after Bob finds the drums in her bedroom, Jeph will text her out of the blue.

_you thought about it right? wasnt just me?_

For the first time, Bob will wonder if it happened the way she remembers. Maybe she was the one reacting to something she sensed in Jeph. Or maybe...maybe it was always just the both of them at the same time.

_not just you. used to think about it too_, she'll text back.)

*

There are a few secrets that Bob and Brian share, but the biggest one goes back a while and they've both sworn a blood oath to never speak of it--not even to one another.

They were buzzed, not even close to drunk, and happy on booze and the warm night air of whatever fucking state they were in. They were laughing about something. Bob can't remember what it was, but she's pretty sure it wasn't funny enough to justify their giddy and hysterical laughter.

When they caught their breath Brian said, "Hey." Bob arched a brow; Brian shrugged and gave her a look. "Me and you...seems like it wouldn't be a bad idea, you know?"

And it didn't, it really didn't, so Bob leaned forward and met Brian in the middle. They kissed for approximately fifteen seconds, then pulled away and stared at each other blankly.

"Um," Bob said.

Brian took a breath. "We should try that again."

They did. And then they tried a third time. And then they sat awkwardly and looked anywhere but at each other.

"If I had a brother," Bob said finally, "I think that's what kissing him would be like."

"No offense, but I don't think I could even get it up for you," Brian said, sounding intrigued and awed.

Bob rolled her eyes and snorted. "Please. That fucking concrete slab over there could get me wetter than you could. I just...what the fuck?"

"I know. It makes no sense. You're hot. I'm hot. It should work."

"We could try again?" Bob eyed her drink. "Maybe with more booze?"

"Or we could not," Brian said with a note of finality, and then there was the blood oath, and that was that.

*

Not long before Warped '05 starts up, Bob has an epiphany of sorts wherein she realizes that being in My Chem changes the need for some of her rules and, holy fuck, _she can hook up with guys in bands now_.

Which is why, four days into the tour, she meets Joe Trohman's interested look with one of her own, then takes him back to My Chem's bus and into the recording area. She locks the door behind them and the next day she sits through Ray's entire lecture about the sanctity of the recording room without smiling, which takes effort.

"I'm sorry," she says when he's done.

Ray narrows his eyes and points at her accusingly. "No, you're not."

Bob's smile escapes and she admits, "No, but I'm sorry that I'm not sorry, if that means anything."

Frank stumbles into the kitchenette then and freezes mid-stretch, eyes glued to the parts of Bob's thighs that aren't covered by the shorts she slept in the night before. "Are those hand prints?"

Ray tears at his hair. "Oh my god."

Frank tugs at the hem of her shorts and Bob bats his hands away. "Whose handprints--wait. Trohman! That's where he went off to last night." Frank whoops and runs into the bunk area, screaming for Mikey, because they're both horrible gossips.

Bob just rolls her eyes and reaches for her coffee.

*

Later in the tour Gabe--who Bob's known for as long as she's been in the scene--introduces her to Travis McCoy. They're in the middle of a mess of people on Fall Out Boy's bus, and Pete is clamoring for Travis' attention and Gabe wants to bring him around to meet everyone else, so she only talks to him for a couple of minutes.

Bob has to tip her head back to meet Travis' eyes--a novelty, for sure, in this group of midgets--and she touches his arm lingeringly. Travis' attention zeroes in on her and in the space of a few seconds they consider each other and smile.

After Travis is dragged off by Pete and Gabe, Frank drapes himself over the back of the chair Bob's on and smashes their cheeks together. "Hm."

Bob turns her head to look at him. "What?"

Frank smiles at Travis then at her. He shrugs and tugs at her ponytail. "Nothing. Just. It's cool, that's all. Seeing you relaxed about this kind of thing. I like it."

Bob thinks about all the years she had to look at every offer that came her way from a hundred different angles, and how she had to say no to people she didn't want to say no to, and the way she said yes to people she was only marginally interested in because something was better than nothing.

"Me too."

Frank kisses her temple, then grins and blows raspberry on her cheek.

.End


End file.
